Red Krytonite For the Human
by baseballfan44
Summary: Martha Kent gets the same effects as Clark does when he's under the influence of red kryptonite, and things go horribly wrong. Set somewhere around mid 3rd season. For anyone who cares, chapter 7 is finally up.
1. The One Hundredth Customer

Red Kryptonite for the Human

Summary: Martha Kent gets the same effects as Clark does when he's under the influence of red kryptonite, and things go horribly wrong. Set somewhere around mid-3rd season.

**Chapter 1: The One-Hundredth Customer**

Jonathan didn't know what to do. His and Martha's anniversary was Friday night, and he hadn't made any plans.

He walked into Smallville market. Almost automatically, a buzzer sounded, and a man in a grocer apron walked up to him and said, "Congratulations, you are the one hundredth customer to enter this store today."

"Okay, what do I win?" asked Jonathan, deciding to go along, even if it was a scam.

"You win a free dinner for two in the elegant, and sophisticated, but not too classy Grand Supper restaurant in Metropolis," said the man.

"Great," said Jonathan. This was great. The Grand Supper was the fanciest restaurant in the state of Kansas, and he didn't even care that it was a Luthorcorp establishment. Now, he had somewhere to take Martha for their 20th anniversary.

* * *

"Bye Clark," said Martha. "Don't throw any wild parties this time." 

"Don't worry Mom," replied Clark. "I won't even be here tonight. I'll be at the Talon with Lana, Pete, and Chloe."

"That's fine," said Martha. "You can have a wild party there if you want." Martha let out a snicker.

"Now, you kids have fun," Clark joked. "But not too much fun. And don't stay out too late, or the bad guys will come and getcha."

* * *

Clark, Pete, and Chloe were sitting at a table in the Talon drinking lattes and chatting it up, when Lana came up to them. 

"Hey guys," she said. "More coffee?"

"I'll take a refill," said Chloe.

Lana filled her cup with coffee and said, "Clark, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Lana, anything," replied Clark.

"Since tomorrow is karaoke night, and for some strange reason, people like karaoke night, do you think you could help out with serving coffee and stuff?"

"I'll be here, when do you want me here?"

"Around seven."

"Sounds great," said Clark.

* * *

"So, can I get you any champagne?" asked a waitress. 

"Yeah, just a glass for each of us," said Jonathan.

The waitress walked away.

"Anyway," said Jonathan, "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

"Happy Anniversary," replied Martha. "But how did we afford this?"

"I may have won a contest somewhere in there," Jonathan said, guiltily, but playfully.

"Oh," said Martha just as playfully.

* * *

Clark and his friends were still at the Talon. They were just finishing up their lattes when Clark said, "I'd better get going. My parents are going to call soon, and they're gonna think something's up when I don't come home right away." 

"Bye Clark," said Pete.

"See you tomorrow, Clark," said Lana.

"Yeah, see ya," said Chloe.

The drive home was completely uneventful for Clark. When he got home, his richer, older, and balder friend Lex's car in the driveway. He went up to the loft in his barn, and Lex was standing there looking at his telescope.

"This is a nice telescope," said Lex.

"Thanks, Lex," said Clark.

"I went up to your house but no one was home," said Lex.

"Well, my parents are in Metropolis for their anniversary, and I was at the Talon," answered Clark.

"Oh," said Lex. "Why don't we go in your house? It's freezing out here."

"Okay," replied Clark.

The two of them walked inside the Kent's house, and Clark offered Lex something to drink.

"Just water would be fine for now," said Lex.

"So," said Clark, "why are you here?"

Lex laughed. "Can't I just pop by every now and then to say hello to a good friend?"

"Sorry," said Clark. Just then, the phone rang. "I should get that. It could be my parents."

Clark answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Clark," Jonathan's voice came over the phone. "Just calling to make sure you weren't still at the Talon. No friends over, right?"

"No, except Lex came by to say hello."

"I doubt that. He shouldn't be there." Jonathan's voice sounded angry and harsh.

"Dad," said Clark. He would have said more, except Jonathan cut in.

"No buts. Just tell him you'll see him tomorrow and be done with it."

"Okay, bye." Clark hung up. "Uh, Lex, my dad says I'm not allowed to have friends over right now. I'll come by your place tomorrow."

"I'll be in Metropolis all day tomorrow," said Lex. "But I'll be at the Talon for karaoke night." Lex smiled.

"Okay," said Clark with a smile. "See you then."

* * *

It had been early the next morning (Saturday) when Jonathan and Martha got home. Clark was still asleep on the couch. When he woke up, Jonathan was up, but Martha was asleep. 

"We didn't get much sleep last night," Jonathan explained.

It was about noon when Martha came downstairs wearing a blackspaghetti-strap top, black high-top shoes and so much makeup that you might not even know it was Martha at first glance.

_To Be Continued . . . _

A/N: I hope you like it! Please review! This is my first Smallville fanfic, and I really hope you like it.


	2. Roll Out the Red Carpet for Martha Kent

Red Kryptonite for the Human

Summary: Martha Kent gets the same effects as Clark does when he's under the influence of red kryptonite, and things go horribly wrong. Set somewhere around mid-3rd season.

A/N: ForeverTom- actually, I never saw "Unsafe" I don't get WB, so I kinda laughed when I read your review, because I had no clue what you were talking about.

**Chapter 2: Roll Out the Red Carpet for Martha Kent**

Jonathan and Clark just sat there looking shocked. Martha was the first one to say something.

"What's the matter, boys?" asked Martha with a sly smile. "Haven't you ever seen a woman expressing herself with her wardrobe?" She went up to Jonathan and started making out with him.

Clark was staring at his mother blankly. "Mom, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm feeling great," she said, in the same seductive-type voice. "But I feel old. I mean, I've been married for twenty years. Who wouldn't feel old? You know what I want to do tonight?"

"What?" asked Jonathan, obviously afraid of the answer.

"I want to go to karaoke night at the Talon."

Clark and Jonathan exchanged glances. Neither of them knew what brought on this weird behavior of Martha's. Clark thought it might possibly be a mid-life crisis or something.

* * *

That night, around seven o'clock, Clark showed up at the Talon to help Lana. He warned her about his mother's plans for the evening. 

"That doesn't sound like your mother," said Lana, after he explained it. Clark was thinking the same thing, and Lana could tell. "I wonder why she is doing that."

"I have no clue," said Clark. "She was acting really weird at home, I'm wondering if something weird happened last night when she was with my dad in Metropolis."

Just then guests started to arrive at the Talon. Chloe and Pete were among them.

"Hey guys," said Chloe. "What's going on?"

"Clark's mom is acting really weird," said Lana.

"Like wall-of-weird weird, or just different from how she normally acts?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know," said Clark. "But beware, she's singing karaoke tonight, and, well, let's just say it's good that you haven't heard my mom sing before."

"That bad, huh?" asked Pete, and Clark answered with a nod.

"Okay, Clark," said Lana, "we'd better get to work. People are starting to show up."

A few minutes later, the place was packed. Clark caught a glimpse at his mother in a black coat, (which she took off, to reveal the black spaghetti strap shirt she had already been wearing) black pants, and the same high-top shoes she wore earlier that day, and she was dragging her husband along, who was not excited to be there.

_Mom singing, _thought Clark. _This could end up being the new family joke if she doesn't watch out. _Little did Clark know, that this wasn't exactly your typical mid-life crisis.

Jonathan thought his wife was dying, she knew it, and she was trying to make the best out of what little time she had left or something.

Chloe thought she had meteor rock in her.

Pete thought she wanted a change.

Lana didn't know what to think. She noticed something about Mrs. Kent's wardrobe that she didn't really like.

An hour had gone by, and some pretty good singers had done karaoke, and that's when Lex showed up.

"Hey, guys," he said, between singers. "Who's up next?"

"We'll find out," said Lana. She went up on stage. "Who wants to go next?" she asked into the microphone.

Martha's hand shot up, and Lex looked confused.

"Okay, Mrs. Kent, come on up," said Lana, almost starting to laugh.

Lex still looked confused, but Clark explained it all.

Lex thought what Chloe thought. She's under the influence of meteor rock.

No one was really paying any attention until Martha started singing "Respect" by Aretha Franklin.

What you want (hooo) baby I got it  
What you need (hooo) you know I got it  
(Hooo) all I'm asking (hooo) is for a little respect  
(Just a little bit) when you come home  
(Just a little bit) hey baby (Just little bit)  
When you come home (Just a Little Bit) Mister

Martha was singing well. Clark and Jonathan were shocked. Lex, Pete, and Chloe were getting a kick out of it.

I'm about to give you all my money  
And all I'm asking in return honey  
Is to give me my profits when you get home  
(Justa Justa Justa) Yeah baby when you get home

Lana was angry. Martha had borrowed some of her clothes without asking. She was especially mad that Martha had borrowed a pair of her mother's old shoes without asking.

Hooo your kisses sweeter than honey and guess what so is my money  
All I want you to do for me is give it to me when you get home

Jonathan got mad and walked out when Martha started getting all sexy with some other guy. Clark went after him.

R-E-S-

E-C-T find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-

E-C-T take out the TCP ohhhh (Sock it to me, etc.)

The song ended, and the audience wanted an encore. Guess what?

She did an encore of the same song.

Things were starting to go wrong, Martha was making people angry.

Jonathan didn't think she was dying anymore. Now, he didn't know what to think.

Lana was mad because, well, you know why.

Clark was mad at her for making Jonathan mad.

But Lex, Pete, and Chloe were not mad. They were amused. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mrs. Kent wore a shirt where you could see her belly button," said Lex.

"Where do you think she got those clothes?" asked Lana, angrily.

Chloe pondered that thought for a minute, and she came up with something. "Maybe she stole them."

"I know where she got them," said Lana. "She got them from me."

"You?" said Pete. "You loaned her those clothes? That's funny."

"No," replied Lana. "She stole them from me."

"So I was right," said Chloe. "She did steal them."

"Yep," said Lana.

That's not even the worst of it. . . .

_To be continued. . . . ._

A/N: I hope you like it! Please, please, please, please review!


	3. Her Lips Are Sealed maybe

Red Kryptonite for the Human

A/N: Sorry Crash, I'm not going to kill Lana. Please, please, please, please, please, please, review!

**Chapter 3: Her Lips Are Sealed (maybe)**

Clark and Jonathan were walking around downtown. Clark had then thought about the possibility of kryptonite to explain his mother's behavior.

"Dad?" he said. "What if Mom has a good reason for acting the way she is?"

"Like what?" said Jonathan angrily.

"What if it's kryptonite? I mean, I feel the somewhat like that when I am around red kryptonite."

"Son," said Jonathan, "you may be on to something here."

Clark smiled.

* * *

The next day, no one had seen hide nor hair of Martha. 

"I wonder where she could be," said Clark.

"I don't know," said Jonathan, "but I'm worried. I'm not mad at her anymore, I'm scared for her. And you. If your theory is right, she might accidentally spill your secret."

"I never thought of that," said Clark. "Maybe we should go look for her."

Just then, Lex Luthor showed up at their door.

"I know where Mrs. Kent is," said Lex. "I just found out. My father has her."

"I'll kill him," said Jonathan. "But what could Lionel Luthor possibly want with my wife?"

"I don't know, Mr. Kent."

"Excuse me, Lex. Could I talk to my son alone for a moment?"

"Sure Mr. Kent."

Lex went back out the door.

"Clark, Lionel has your mother, and he's probably going to use some weird way to try and get your secret out of her," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, I know," said Clark, as he went to the door and called Lex back in. "Do you know where he has her?"

"Some lab in Metropolis. I know the way, if you want me to show you," said Lex.

"Thanks," said Jonathan.

* * *

Clark, Jonathan, and Lex had taken one of the Luthorcorp helicopters to get to Metropolis. 

"This is the lab. Do you want me to stay?" asked Lex.

"Nah, we'll take it from here, thank you Lex," said Jonathan.

Lex climbed back in the helicopter and left.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Clark. "Because I sure don't."

Jonathan nodded. "We'll go in through the ventilation system and look into the rooms until we find her. We'll then go in and try to get her out."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, not the best of plans," said Jonathan, "but it might work. But be careful, son, there could be kryptonite in any of those rooms."

"I know, Dad," said Clark. "I'll be careful."

"Okay, we should split up."

* * *

The effects of the red kryptonite drug had not worn off of Martha, and she felt kind of sick. 

"All right Martha," said Lionel Luthor. "You can do this the easy way or the hard way. I think you're keeping something from me. Why would you do a thing like that?"

Martha didn't move a muscle. She felt like disobeying every person on the planet. She didn't like Lionel Luthor anyway.

"Of course, I'd hate to see what would become of you and your son if you were keeping a secret from me. Poor Jonathan might be all alone."

_What makes him think he can be on a first-name basis with my family? _Martha thought. Even though she had red kryptonite going through her bloodstream, she still loved her family and wouldn't spill the all time secret.

Martha was trying to come up with a plan to get out. She didn't come up with anything, so she pretended to have laryngitis.

Okay, so that wasn't the best of plans either, but that's what happened.

"Martha?" said Lionel, interrupting her thought process.

She mouthed the words "I can't talk, I lost my voice," and then coughed.

"That has got to be the worst fake cough I have ever heard," said Lionel.

_Darn, _Martha thought.

"Martha, don't play games with me, I'm only trying to spare your life. And your son's."

"Well, then why don't you just leave us alone, and then no one gets hurt?" Martha blurted out.

"Oh, yes, this is a very serious case of laryngitis," said Lionel with a hint, no, a lot of sarcasm.

_Once again, darn, _thought Martha.

* * *

Clark was crawling through the lab's ventilation system for what seemed like hours. But finally, he heard voices. 

"Martha, don't play games with me, I'm only trying to spare your life. And your son's." It sounded like Lionel Luthor's voice. Clark was disturbed at what he had heard.

He kept crawling, until he could see his mother and Lionel still talking. "Oh, yes, this is a very serious case of laryngitis," said Lionel, and that statement made Clark confused. He didn't know his mother had laryngitis.

He tore off the vent and lowered himself down into the room.

"Clark!" screamed Martha, with a tint, no, a LOT of anger in her voice.

"Hi, Mom," said Clark, eyes glued on Lionel.

"Hi, Clark. I was just having a friendly conversation with your mother about family secrets," said Lionel.

"I'm sure," said Clark.

Jonathan then appeared directly under the vent. He started staring at Lionel Luthor with the same piercing stare that Clark was using.

"Clark," said Jonathan, "get your mother out of that 'thing' and get her out of here."

"But Dad," said Clark, but Jonathan cut him off.

"Son, just do what I asked."

_Hope he has a more thought-out plan than last time, _Clark thought, smiling to himself. He looked at his father, who was trying to drag Lionel out of the room. _Go Dad, go!_

Martha had been in this chair that had had things to keep her tightly in place, and you needed keys to get her out. Unless you were Clark Kent.

He got her out of there easily, when Lionel and Jonathan had left the room. On the way out of the building, Martha said, "Clark, get away. I can get out myself. I don't need my _son _to help."

Just then, a warning alarm went off. It got really smoky, and Clark couldn't see his mom. In fact, he had no idea if his mother was even there, or if she had gotten separated.

"Clark!" he heard his father shout. "Get out of here now!"

"Dad!" he said. But it was too late. Lionel Luthor's lab had exploded.

_To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A/N: This is the revised version of chapter 3. I had one up here before, but I realized I shouldn't have taken Martha off the red kryptonite so soon. Before, (incase you didn't read how it was before) she had been off. Though it isn't actually that much different, Martha is now back on kryptonite.

And sorry for how one verse of the song "Respect" was so screwed up last chapter.


	4. Red Kryptonite for the Human

Red Kryptonite for the Human

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville, except this story, and it's mine, and you can't have it w/o permission. So enjoy, and remember to review!

**Chapter 4: Red Kryptonite For the Human**

It had been an hour after the Luthorcorp lab had made the fat lady sing, if you know what I mean. Clark was sitting in a waiting room in Metropolis General Hospital. Both his parents and Lionel Luthor were hospitalized. Clark half-expected Lex to show up, but of course, the Luthors didn't have the best family values in the world, so he might not be there. But who could blame him? Clark, like the rest of us, thought Lionel was an evil, evil man.

But sure enough, the bald man showed up. But not because of his father, as much as for Clark and _his_ parents. "Hi Clark," he said. "How're your parents?"

"Well, my dad's got a few burns, but he's okay. My mom's somewhat of a different story," replied Clark.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you get out so fast?" asked Lex.

"Well," said Clark, not sure what to say, "I guess I just kind of figured it would blow, so I just- got out, I guess."

"Probably," said Lex. "It could have been the adrenaline."

* * *

Three hours later, Clark was able to go see Jonathan. When he got to Jonathan's room, Clark saw that his dad didn't look too bad, but that could be why he only had to stay one night. 

"Hey Dad," said Clark. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay," said Jonathan.

"Dad," said Clark. "I called Pete about an hour ago, and we have a theory about what happened to Mom."

"Okay, shoot."

"We think somehow, when you two were in Metropolis, someone slipped some sort of drug in her drink that had red kryptonite. It is possible Lionel Luthor would do that. He's always been on to me, and the restaurant is a Luthorcorp place."

"Oh, yeah," said Jonathan, "I should have known something bad would happen if I took her to a Luthorcorp establishment for our anniversary."

"Dad, you just jumped at the chance to be at a fancy restaurant," said Clark. "It's not your fault."

"I know," said Jonathan, "but, it still might have helped if I'd not done that."

"Dad," said Clark. "Basically every fancy restaurant in the state of Kansas is Luthorcorp."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Three hours later, Clark fallen asleep in a chair in his dad's room, and Jonathan had fallen asleep, too. 

Clark woke up when he heard the squeaking of the door as it opened. He looked up, and he saw Lex standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Clark," he said, "the doctors told me to tell you that you can go see your mom."

Clark, still groggy from his nap, responded with a "mmm."

When he got to his mother's room, it was apparent to him that she was no longer under red kryptonite. She was just barely awake, but she had a look of worry on her face.

"Hey, Mom," said Clark. "Feeling okay?"

"Ouch," Martha said with a small laugh after she said that. "What bothers me, though, is that I remember everything that happened. I stole Lana's clothes, and hit on another man in front of Jonathan. I feel stupid."

"Hey," said Clark, with a smile, "don't say that about my mommy. It was Lionel."

Martha cut him off. "I know. He told me what he did. He said it was red meteor rock. He had someone slip it in my champagne in Metropolis the other night."

"I knew it," said Clark still smiling.

"I still feel horrible about doing all that stuff. I can't believe I went on stage, sang a song, TWICE for that matter, and I can't believe what I was _wearing. _I can't believe I stole from Lana, she's probably mad, and I can't believe I hit on another guy while your father was standing right there."

Clark smiled, again. "Well, believe it or not, and in this case not, you actually did all that stuff."

* * *

Martha was pretty weak from the effects of the red kryptonite, and she had to stay in the hospital for a few more nights, but Jonathan was good to go the next day. 

They decided to get a hotel room in Metropolis while Martha was in the hospital. They went to see Martha every day. On the second day, Lionel Luthor got released from the hospital, and he actually had the nerve to see Martha. He even brought flowers, which Martha would later ask Jonathan or Clark or even Lex to dispose of.

Luckily for Martha, Lionel didn't know that Martha remembered everything. He assumed she hadn't.

"I'm sorry about the accident," he said.

_Yeah, right, _thought Martha. "It was your lab, of course you're sorry," she said with a bitter tone.

"Yes, but I would hate to see someone of such a good friend of my son's be injured in _my _lab," said Lionel Luthor.

_I'm SO sure, _Martha thought, glaring. She didn't know what to say to that, so she just continued to glare at him.

"Of course, it's a shame that we never really got around got around to talking," said Lionel. "I mean, we talked, but that was just the small talk. We never got around to real talking."

_Gee, that's a shame, _thought Martha. She was glad Clark had busted in when he did.

Just then, Jonathan appeared in the doorway looking even angrier than Martha felt, if that was possible.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Jonathan in the same bitter tone that Martha had earlier used with Lionel.

"I was just offering my sympathy," he said, but then got cut of by Jonathan.

"I'm sure," he said, which is exactly what Martha was thinking.

Now it was Clark and Lex's turn to show up.

"Dad," said Lex, "are you bothering Mrs. Kent?"

"No, son, I was just trying to offer my sympathy," he said, but now it was Lex's turn to cut in.

"I'm sure," he said, which is what the entire Kent family was thinking.

Lionel apparently got the message, because he glared at everyone and left the room, but first he said:

"I'll be back, Martha, we still need to talk."

When he was officially gone, Jonathan asked where the flowers on the bedside table came from.

"They came from Lionel," she said. "Anyone want to volunteer to throw them away?"

Lex stepped up to the plate, and took the flowers off the table and threw them in a nearby trashcan.

"Thank you, Lex," said Martha.

Lex nodded and smiled as if to say, "Your welcome," as the Kents laughed.

_To Be Continued . . ._

A/N: Please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!_  
_


	5. Pete's Turn!

Red Kryptonite for the Human  
Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Smallville, but I don't.

**Chapter 5: Pete's Turn!**

After some time, it was probably about a week after Lionel's visit, everything seemed to be back to normal, or at least what is normal for Smallville.

But it didn't stay that way for long. Lionel Luthor maybe evil, but he's not stupid. He knows who knows stuff about Clark Kent.

It was one of those ordinary days; all four friends were at the Talon. For the record, Lana was no longer mad at Martha for stealing the clothes and shoes.

"Hey Clark," said Lana, "would you mind asking your mom for a dozen of her apple pies?"

"Sure," said Clark. He looked over to the counter where one of the Talon workers was preparing his, Pete's, and Chloe's drinks. While the waitress turned away, and Clark had turned back to his friends, a man in camouflage put something in one of their drinks.

The waitress came back when the man had left. She brought the drinks over to Chloe, Clark, and Pete. Clark noticed Pete's looked a little funny. Since the ordeal with his mom, he was really cautious about funny-looking drinks. "Uh, Pete," he said. "Your drink looks a little funny. Kind of red."

Unfortunately, before Clark had finished, Pete had already taken a drink. "Oh," said Pete. "I didn't notice." He pushed the rest of the drink aside.

* * *

An hour later, it was three in the afternoon. "You guys, I don't know what's up," said Pete, "but I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go home and, um, sleep." Clark and Chloe exchanged confused glances. 

Pete left, just as Lex came in. "Clark," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Clark. He got up and they went into a back room in the Talon. "What's up, Lex?"

"I'm here to warn you," he said. "My father is trying out his meteor rock thing again. He's doing it on Pete. I don't know if you knew from last time, but this stuff is deadly."

"No, I didn't know. My mom had been rushed to the hospital from the explosion anyway," said Clark.

"Well, it is. If Pete knows whatever your big secret that my father is after is, I don't think he's gonna protect it for much longer. You got lucky with your mom."

"I know," said Clark.

"If you need any help, you know where to find me," said Lex.

* * *

Clark was in his loft doing his homework when Pete came in. Clark was glad this time he knew what was coming. 

"Hey Clark," said Pete. "How about we have a little fun?" He held out his red kryptonite ring.

Clark, who was already influenced by the ring, smiled and put it on.

"So, what do you want to do now, buddy?" asked Pete.

"Let's use one of Lex's helicopters, and go to Metropolis," replied Clark.

"What do we do there?" asked Pete.

"I'll bring you to all the nightclubs I went to this past summer when I did this. But I'm telling you now, the people there call me Kal."

"Kal," Pete repeated. "Catchy. And clever."

Clark smiled. The two then went to Lex's mansion.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Clark and Pete were in the cornfield, with a burning helicopter all around them. 

"I _knew _I should've been the one to fly the helicopter," said Pete.

"Sorry," said Clark. "We should get out of here though, fast."

Pete nodded. They could already hear sirens off in the distance. Clark picked up Pete, and super-sped away.

* * *

Chloe came rushing into the Talon just as it was closing. 

"What's up, Chloe?" asked Lana.

"Did you hear about the helicopter crash?" said Chloe.

"What helicopter crash?"

"Someone stole one of the Luthorcorp helicopters, tried to fly it, and they crashed it in Chandler's Field. But when the police got there, no one was there," said Chloe, getting excited.

"Weird," said Lana. "I wonder who, or what, it was."

"I don't know, but this could get very interesting," said Chloe, still very excited.

Lex came in. "Guys, have you seen Clark? I need to talk to him."

Lana and Chloe exchanged glances. They each shook their heads.

"I think Pete might have been the one to crash my helicopter," said Lex.

"_Pete_!_"_ said Lana and Chloe at the same time. Chloe then took over the line by saying:

"Why would Pete steal the helicopter?"

"Remember the weird stuff that made Mrs. Kent act weird?" asked Lex.

Lana and Chloe nodded.

"Pete, well, Pete's got it too," said Lex.

Lana and Chloe exchanged horrified glances.

"I wonder where he was going to go with it," said Lana.

* * *

Clark and Pete were wandering the streets of Metropolis. 

"Why didn't we just super-speed here in the first place?" asked Pete.

Clark shrugged. "I don't know."

"So, where are some of those night clubs with hot chicks in them?" asked Pete.

"Well, they don't open till midnight, and it's only seven o'clock.

* * *

Jonathan Kent was out doing his daily farming stuff. He was done, and putting his stuff away in the barn. Lex Luthor then showed up. "Mr. Kent," he said. 

"What is it, Lex?" asked Jonathan, in an impatient tone.

"I need to warn you," he said. "Whatever it was that made your wife act well, nineteen years old has got Pete. I overheard my father making plans with that they would put the stuff in Pete's drink."

Jonathan nodded with understanding and realization. _What if Clark's with him? What if he's on red kryptonite! _Jonathan thought, knowing this could be bad.

* * *

"Hey, Pete," said Clark. "Watch this." 

Pete looked over in Clark's direction. Clark then super-sped towards a black Ferrari. He threw the driver out of the truck. Pete laughed with awe as the driver was thrown over the top of a sixty-story building.

"Hop in," said Clark, getting in on the driver side. Pete got in on the passenger side.

"Oh, man," said Pete. "That was sweet."

They sped away in the black Ferrari.

_To Be Continued . . ._

A/N: I hope you like it and please review! _  
_


	6. On Their Tails

**Chapter Six: On Their Tail**

Pete and Clark were speeding down Highway 91, in attempt to get completely out of Kansas. Still in that black Ferrari, they heard the whir of sirens in the background.

"Shoot," said Pete. "Now what do we do?"

"We speed up," said Clark.

"Good thinking," said Pete.

So they sped up.

* * *

Lex would have offered Jonathan a helicopter ride to Metropolis, except two hoodlums on red kryptonite had crashed his helicopter. So Jonathan drove his pickup, with a lead box sitting in the passenger seat.

Lex, who didn't go with Jonathan, gave him his cell phone in case he needed it. It rang.

_Guess we forgot to turn it off now, didn't we Jonathan? _Jonathan scolded himself. He then turned off the cell phone.

* * *

At the Torch office, Chloe and Lana were trying to figure out just what the stuff that was making Mrs. Kent and Pete act weird really was.

"Hey, Lana," said Chloe. "Come here, look at this."

Chloe was holding a piece of paper out to Lana, who came over to read it. They read it in silence.

"So," said Lana, after they were finished reading, "what this means is that it's made from some sort of red meteor rock?"

"Yeah, our class rings are made out of them, too," said Chloe.

"They are?" asked Lana, in question.

"Yeah, but anyway, Lionel Luthor has been using it to make people turn bad."

"I wonder if Clark was on that stuff last summer," Lana said, in a joking manner.

"Probably not," said Chloe, not getting that it was a joke. "Eventually the stuff causes damage to your body, and it can be deadly."

"So, how come Mrs. Kent didn't die?" Lana asked.

"Good point. But maybe they the removed the substance from her body, because she was already in the hospital because of the explosion in the lab," said Chloe.

Lana and Chloe knew what was going to happen next, and they had to tell Lex.

* * *

"So, we're ditching the night club?" asked Pete, a little disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry Pete, maybe some other time. I just don't want anyone finding me, like Chloe did last time."

"Understandable," said Pete, still clearly disappointed.

They passed the state line into Colorado.

* * *

As Jonathan Kent entered the city limits of Metropolis, he got the feeling that Clark and Pete weren't there anymore. He drove up and down streets, and then called his wife. At that point it was almost midnight.

"Martha?"

"Jonathan?" Martha's voice came over the phone.

"Look, I have this strange feeling that Clark and Pete aren't even in Kansas anymore," said Jonathan.

"Why's that?" Martha said, hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Because, I've looked everywhere for him, and I just have this hunch. I won't be back tonight, okay?"

"Okay, and I'm glad you called, I was starting to get worried about you. I love you," said Martha.

"I love you too," said Jonathan.

They hung up.

* * *

Lex, Chloe, and Lana were in Lex's study. Lana and Chloe had just finished telling Lex what they knew.

"I know it's deadly," said Lex. "That's why it's so important that we find him."

"Oh," said Chloe, to Lana. "Guess Lex is just a little ahead of us."

"Now what do we do?" asked Lana.

"We try to find him. And here's something to add to our irony: Clark's with him, and he's got it too."

Chloe and Lana exchanged glances.

* * *

Clark and Pete decided to stay at a hotel for the night. Pete was now sort of mad at Clark because they didn't go to any nightclubs, even though Clark promised they would when they got thirty miles into Colorado.

* * *

Mr. Kent was frustrated. He had no idea if Clark and Pete were east or west; north or south, just where the heck they were. He didn't even know for sure they were out of Metropolis, but as he was driving west, still not out of Metropolis, he ran into a police line.

* * *

Lex, Chloe, and Lana were searching nightclubs for any sign of Pete and Clark. None of them were sure what they were going to do if they found them. Lana then remembered about Atlantis, the nightclub Clark had taken her to a few months ago.

* * *

Mrs. Kent was sitting at home, waiting for either the phone to ring or the front door to open. She picked up a book, and tried to read it, but she couldn't keep her mind on it. So she got up and made herself some coffee. But then, the phone rang.

* * *

Clark had thrown Pete out of the hotel room. Pete had gotten to angry with him for the nightclub-less evening. So Clark literally threw him out.

Pete had been sleeping in the car they had stolen. He was so out of it, he didn't hear the sirens going off right next to him.

The police were using flashlights, shining them into the car, when they found a body, breathing steadily.

"Young man," said one of the officers, "please, come out with your hands up."

Though the officer had used a bullhorn that they had pressed against the car window, Pete did not stir.

* * *

Lana's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said. They were still in Atlantis, so she couldn't hear. She stepped outside.

Martha's voice was on the other line. "Lana, is Lex with you? I need to talk to him." She sounded really worried.

"Yeah, sure," said Lana. She went inside and got Lex.

"Lex, Mrs. Kent's on the other line. She says she needs to talk to you, and she sounds really worried."

Lex took the phone. "Mrs. Kent?"

"Do you have any idea how I can reach Jonathan?"

"Yeah, he has my phone."

"I called it to see how I could reach him, but he must have turned it off," said Martha.

"Oh, that's a problem. What's going on?" asked Lex, almost wanting to laugh at the irony of this situation.

"They arrested Pete for stealing a car."

_To Be Continued_ . . . . .

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! okay I'm better now


	7. The Infamous Return of Clark Kent

**Chapter Seven: The Infamous Return of Clark Kent**

Jonathan had parked at a state park to get some sleep. When he awoke, he called his home to see if Martha knew anything. But when he called, there was no answer. 

"Martha!" he said to himself. "You were supposed to stay home and wait for them, or me, to call!"

He was also kind of worried, too, about what really had become of his wife. So he called the only place he could think of. The Talon.

Unfortunately for him, when he called, the waitress said she wasn't there.

So he called the next person he could think of. Lex Luthor. That thought didn't last long, however, because he remembered he had Lex's cell phone.

_Wait, what am I doing? _Jonathan finally wondered. _Why don't I just call Martha's cell?_ Right then, Jonathan was feeling pretty darn stupid.

He dialed the number, and after a few rings, Martha answered.

"Martha!" he said. "I've been trying to reach you all morning! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to La Junta, Colorado. They arrested Pete for grand theft auto," said Martha. "He's in jail there. Abby Ross is with me. Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere near Wichita, I think." Jonathan wasn't real sure of anything right that moment, especially his whereabouts.

Then Abby's cell rang. "I gotta go Jonathan. Abby has a phone call. It might give us a clue as to where Clark is." She hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

Judge Abby Ross was sitting in the passenger seat on her way to the police station in La Junta, Colorado the next morning. It was well over a six-hour drive, and since she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, so she was splitting the drive with her friend Martha. 

Abby's cell phone rang. Martha had been talking on her phone, and she hung up.

"Hello?" Abby said.

"Is this Abby Ross?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"I am officer Blake Kramer, and I wanted to speak to you about your son."

"Hold on one second," said Abby noting the anxious look on Martha's face. She took the phone off her ear and said: "It's some police officer calling about Pete."

Martha looked just as confused as Abby.

"Yes?" she said into the receiver.

* * *

Lana, Chloe and Lex decided to let Pete's mom handle everything, and they went back to Smallville. Lex had offered to give Mrs. Ross some bail money for Pete, but she, like her son, and everyone else in her family, would not accept money from a Luthor. 

So, at the Talon, they decided to regroup and figure out a new plan, seeing as how Clark was still missing.

"So, Mrs. Kent said Pete was in La Junta, Colorado," said Chloe. "So unless Clark is Speedy Gonzalez or something, he's probably somewhere near there."

Lana wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about they way Clark had been all those months ago when she was with him in Metropolis. _Had Clark been drugged the same way he is now? Is that why he was like a totally different person? Maybe I made a mistake in not trusting him. But then he's still so secretive? The first time I accused him of being secretive was when . . . wait a minute, he was acting different then, too. Has this drug been around longer than we thought? But then, who would keep drugging Clark? You would think they would give up by now; he's not dead. Maybe it's some drug that Clark likes? Maybe he takes it the same way people do other illegal drugs. If that's it, does anyone know? Does Pete know? How come it hasn't killed him yet? Here we go again, with that man of steel complexion._

_No, Clark would never do drugs. Besides, he's only different some of the time. If he were on drugs, he would be different all the time. _

Lex saw the dazed look on Lana's face and knew she was in deep thought. "Lana?" he said, interrupting Chloe.

Lana snapped out of her dazed expression. "What?"

"Are you okay?" asked Lex. "You were spacing off."

"Sorry," said Lana. "What were you saying, Chloe?"

"Never mind. It will take too long to explain all over again. Just follow our lead," said Chloe, getting a little impatient.

* * *

Clark felt rested after sleeping. He was glad he had kicked Pete out of the room; he couldn't take anymore of the whining. He went outside, intending to take the black Ferrari for a spin. But when he went outside, the car was no longer there. He looked at his watch. It read 1:00 pm. "Wow," he said out loud to himself. "So that idiot does know how to steal from me. Not for long." He super sped away.

* * *

Abby Ross was sitting in a hospital waiting room in La Junta. Her arrested son was in critical condition. She was anxious. But then, what mother wouldn't be in her situation? 

Martha knew what was wrong with Pete. She didn't need anyone to tell her. But for now, she just wanted to know where the heck Clark was. She left that one up to Jonathan, because he was armed with kryptonite to stop him with.

* * *

Jonathan knew as soon as he saw a black blur that he had just seen Clark. He was heading in the direction of Kansas. He had just crossed the border into Colorado, and now he was going to have to go back into Kansas again. 

Then, he saw his old leather jacket outside a convenience store. He turned off the car and went inside. He saw a mop of dark hair poking above a shelf a few aisles away.

He took the lead box out of his pocket. "Clark," he said. Clark turned around.

"Jonathan Kent. How's it goin'?" said Clark. He had a sly smirk on his face.

Jonathan showed Clark the box. "Don't make me use this," he said, entering the same aisle as Clark and was now facing him. _Cue western gunfighter music, _Jonathan thought. He opened the box and watched Clark slide to the floor.

* * *

Lana wished she had paying attention earlier at the Talon. Now, as she, Lex, and Chloe were in a new Luthorcorp helicopter, Lana had no idea what was going on. She knew Lex had gotten a phone call earlier, and they were going to a hospital in Colorado somewhere. 

Lex knew Mrs. Kent and Mrs. Ross were already there, but he figured somewhere in that town, they would find Clark. What Lex didn't understand is, why the effects of the drug hadn't made Clark sick yet.

Chloe was worried that maybe the drug had made Clark sick, and he was lying out in the middle of nowhere where no one would find him until he was dead.

* * *

After about forty minutes, Clark and Jonathan arrived at La Junta Memorial Hospital. They were heading back into Kansas when Martha had called to tell them that Pete was in the hospital. 

Clark, no longer on red kryptonite, was wrapped in his mother's embrace so hard; any normal kid would not have been able to breathe.

"Clark-" Martha started.

"How's Pete?" Clark interrupted.

"He's gonna be okay, but it's gonna take time. They're gonna ship him back to Smallville in three days."

"Mom I'm really sorry," Clark said sheepishly.

"Clark, you couldn't control that," Martha said reassuringly. Clark still looked skeptical. But to Martha, it didn't matter about Clark and red kryptonite. She had him back and that's all she cared about.

_To Be Continued . . ._

I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please, if you read this, please review! Without those, I won't write._  
_


End file.
